


Running Circles In My Mind

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim crawls in to bed after long days and longer nights, tired and aching he wraps himself around Jason like he's the only thing in the world grounding him to their city, their reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Circles In My Mind

\---

When Tim crawls in to bed after long days and longer nights, tired and aching he wraps himself around Jason like he's the only thing in the world grounding him to their city, their reality. 

Tim is sharp bones and long limbs despite how short he may seem and it never stops amazing Jason how he can end up wrapped so completely in scarred limbs. And it also never stops amazing Jason the grip that Tim has in his sleep, once they're laying together, wrapped close and holding on to each other like they could fall away at any moment, there was no getting away. They grounded each other as much as they grounded themselves, wrapped in the reassurance of the others still breathing body. 

It was in the quiet moments like that that they liked to pause and breathe, to allow themselves a moment to stop fighting. It was so easy to fall away from their nightmares and in to each others arms, safe.

\---


End file.
